Sans vs Specter Knight
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Description Two undead servitudes to monarchs fight in a battle to see who will die twice Interlude (Wiz and Boomstick starts playing) Wiz:in the old times people served their respective monarchs to the death Boomstick:but some don't want to stop... even if their already dead Wiz:Sans the pun loving skeleton Boomstick:and Specter Knight the undead member of the order of no quarter. He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick Wiz:and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle SANS JUDGES DEATH BATTLE Wiz:long ago their were two races that lived together on the earth... Humans and Monsters. But a sudden disagreement lead to an all out war Boomstick:aw sweet a race war, this'll be fun Wiz:after a long brutal battle the humans became victorious and sealed the surviving monsters into an underground cave Boomstick:most of the monsters got very depressed and angry but a couple of monsters kept up their good spirits... and one of these monsters was Sans the pun loving skeleton Wiz:Sans is a dangerous foe and has many lethal atta- Boomstick:sure about that Wiz he looks kinda lazy Wiz:ok sure Sans may be very dangerous but he dosen't act like it, he mostly just sits around, sleep and annoy his younger brother Boomstick:but you do not want to make Sans mad because he can get serious. Like the quiet kid that always has his hood up and never talks to anyone Wiz:Sans is incredibly smart... he is able to build certain contraptions and even learned to look into alternate timelimes Boomstick:yeah yeah whatever hes a smartypants now let's get to the good stuff... he can spawn solid bones to whack people with, create giant skull heads called gaster blasters which can shoot lasers and even use telekinesis to fling people around the battlefield Wiz:Sans is incredibly fast Boomstick:yeah he is able to dodge attacks from frisk who can dodge lightning bolt leader which can travel 13,670 miles per hour Wiz:but truly Sans best attack is his karmic retribution Boomstick:basically when you get hit by Sans he judges yor sins and the badder they were the more pain your going to feel Wiz:it dosen't matter if you feel remose for your actions all that matters is that you did them Boomstick:you must be thinking wow is this guy invincible... no, far from it Wiz:despite his incredible power Sans does have some glaring flaws Boomstick:as we mentioned before he is very lazy and can get really tired after a couple of minutes Wiz:and while Sans has great offense he has terrible defense Boomstick:he dies in one hit... ONE HIT Wiz:however if you make this lazy pun lover angry, prepare to bocome a skeleton to Sans:"welp, this is why i don't make promises" SPECTER KNIGHT IS RECRUITED FOR DEATH BATTLE Wiz:in a distant medival land their lived a young warrior named Donovan Boomstick:Donovan? that's really the best they could come up with Wiz:Donovan traveled along with his partner Luan Boomstick:then one night they found this mysterious locket being guarded by sheild knight... shovel knights partner Wiz:after a quick battle the castle crumbled and sent everyone plunging down Boomstick:the fall killed Luan luckily however Donovan survived but was close to death Wiz:then he was confronted by the enchantress who told him that she would give him another chance at life if he would recruit 8 powerful knights for her order Boomstick:Donovan accepted and then was transformed into the undead warrior... Specter Knight Wiz:Specter was given a powerful scythe by the enchantress and also some armour Boomstick:he can run up walls, do some crazy tony hawk tricks and even go into reaper mode and fly Wiz:and he has a bunch of curios at his disposal too Boomstick:a healing skull, a scythe that can climb up walls, an item that transforms into a skull sniper, a boomerang sickle, a dread talon which unleashes a deadly close range strike, a sheild that blocks projectiles, a mirror that creates a clone of himself, an attack were he imeadietly strikes his closet opponent and even a coin that slows down time Wiz:he can dodge lightning leaders which as we said before can travel 13,670 miles per hour Boomstick he can also slice throgh and even pulverize a cannonball Wiz:despite all this power Specter does have a soft spot Boomstick:he's also not invincible Wiz:but you don't want to make Specter Knight mad Specter Kight is shown doing his victory pose after defeating a boss AND THE WINNER IS... (cut to death battle screen) And the winner is (drumroll) SPECTER KNIGHT POST-ANALIYSIS Wiz:Sans was a valiant opponent and frankly was more intelligent Boomstick:but Sans had limited options and Specter Knight had him beat in pretty much every other category Wiz:their speed was equal but Specter Knight definetly had more durability Boomstick:he could easily slice through Sans bone attack cause he can slice throgh cannonballs and he can manuver on walls easily so his telekinesis didn't matter Wiz:and Specters will skull could heal him from the karmic retrebution Boomstick:and he only needed to hit him ONCE Wiz:Sans may of had the smarts but Specter had him beat in everything else Boomstick:he made Sans go Knight Knight Wiz:the winner is Specter Knight NEXT TIME the cipher wheel appears and we can hear bill's laugh and then suddenly flowey appears and he absorbs 7 souls BILL CIPHER VS ASRIEL DREEMURR coming soon Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Undead themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles